After All
by Contessa Lawson
Summary: A songfic... the last chapter would be uploaded whether you like it or not :p SereUsagi used the crystal to erase MamoruDarien's memories. For Rei. Will he completely forget or will he fight to remember? Revised ending...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Forgive the lack of editing. Promise to do better next time should you care to follow up.

AFTER ALL

"This had better be good, Usagi. Why in the world did you have

to call a meeting for?"

Usagi moved a bit from where she is sitting but refrained from

saying anything to the fuming priestess. Rei is just being her usual

self, she excused the miko to herself. She refuse to think that it has

to do with the fact that just a week ago, the moon princess they have

been searching for was revealed. Usagi need not be told that the scouts

were disappointed--well, except for Venus.

Usagi shut her eyes, painfully tight...maybe she is the only

one thinking that they were disappointed.

"Hey, odango, I do not have all day!" Rei was back.

"Rei-chan!" Makoto chided.

"It's okay," Usagi said without looking at Mako. That girl

would risk a limb for her. She'd better make this fast before Mako

remembers her slapping spree and give Rei a free sample. Usagi

shuddered at the thought. It was only now that she realized how Rei was

hurting and how hurt the priestess must have been when Makoto hit her.

"I don't think we'll have any problems with the days to come.

Metalla has finally given it a rest," Ami commented. Trust Ami to break

the ice with her ever cool demeanor and astuteness.

"That's right. I'm planning to spend a week in England if it's

okay with the princess," Minako cheerfully beamed at Usagi and the

latter smiled back.

"It's Usagi-chan, V-babe and yes, a vacation will do you a

world of good after that near death stunt we went through last week,"

she has told Mina not to call her princess but the latter justifies her

"lapses" by saying that she still finds it a little assuming to call

her by first name as they have hardly been a month together.

"Oh, thank you!" Mina hugged Makoto in her enthusiasm.

"I'm planning to use the crystal--"

"Whatever for, Usagi-chan?" Ami cut in. Using the crystal for

the past time had been synonymous with endangering the princess' life.

"I was thinking of using it to erase Mamoru's--" she has

practiced these words too well for a slip on her endearment for Mamoru.

"NO!" It was an adamant rejoinder from Minako who looked

horrified contrary to her bright disposition earlier.

Usagi continued as if she didn't hear Minako and the mumbles

from her all throughout her two-minute spiel.

"It's for the best," Usagi managed to sound convincing even to

herself. "I don't like the idea of us being together just because we

were lovers in the past," the atmosphere is too intense to even bother

blushing. "I-I want to give myself a chance." There! She have lied.

Successfully so.

"Hah! You think yourself too good for Mamoru-san, is that it?"

Rei's eyes were flashing daggers.

"Stop it, Rei-chan," Luna chided, gently though. She never

believed Usagi when the latter said that Rei is still carrying a torch

for the college sophomore who also happens to be the prince. But now

she looks at Usagi with a different eye. Her princess, her charge, will

never be blind to feelings like that. She knows that Usagi is doing

this to save her friendship with Rei, however much the odango wants

everyone to believe that it is selfishness that is making her act this

way.

"Rei-chan doesn't even bother teasing me like she used to,

Luna," Usagi told her the third night from the time her other identity

was revealed. "Do you think it has to do with her former relationship

with Mamo-chan?"

'What relationship?' Luna was tempted to ask. Mamoru is too

distant to anybody. There are only two people Luna sees him bother with

: Motoki and Usagi.

Usagi has told her to bear with Rei, saying she doesn't know

how she would have reacted if she were in Rei's shoes.

"I understand her bitterness. It could have been me in her

place and I might be more bitter than she is now,you know," Usagi had

lamented, leaning on her windowsill, stroking Luna's fur.

"No you wouldn't," Luna countered. She knows that the girl has

been attracted to Mamoru long before, though she tries to hide it by

being annoying to him rather than concentrate on having the guy fall in

love with her.

"I might have been, you know."

"You could have been sad, pitiful, and difficult but you could

never be bitter. You would have been ecstatic for Rei-chan or for

Saori-san even if it cost your life to appear happy in front of them.

You'll never have it in you to resent them."

"How do you know, Luna? You are not me," the blonde bombshell

argued but the lack of strength in her voice gave her away.

"I just know," Luna tried to beam at her if such a feature on

her was possible. Usagi picked up the cat and placed her on her lap.

"How about helping me lie about it, Luna?" was what Usagi said.

"It may sound like that to you Rei-chan. Or even to Mamoru-san

but Usagi is doing this for both of them, and for other parties

involved," Luna cannot help adding the last bit. She'd be lucky if

Usagi doesn't skin her alive for that comment.

"That is nice to know," Mina sarcastically commented, looking

meaningfully at Rei, which Rei returned equally. Mina shifted her gaze

to Usagi who was again speaking.

"Please? I was hoping you'd understand..."

Luna figured this is the right time to make it up by butting

in, to say her part in the crime.

"Usagi-chan met one of Mamoru-san's college mates, SAORI-san in

particular and..." without looking at Usagi, Luna knows that the

odangoed blonde is dying for her to go on. "...and Usagi

felt...inadequate--"

"That is not true. Usagi-chan--"

"It's okey,Ami-chan. I know you don't mean patronising me--yes

Mako-chan," Usagi sensed that the raging beauty is about to say her

piece. "I know you all think the world of me and that you always make

me feel like I deserve it too. Demo, I owe this to Mamoru-san, to

Saori-san...to myself. I don't want to forever contemplate..." will she

ever finish explaining herself, Usagi felt like betraying her future

with love and happy ending. Thank goodness, Mina did not prolong her

torture.

"As the leader of the scouts in the moon, I am giving my

consent, though you know full well that you can act without it,

princess," Minako declared calmly, looking at no one in particular

with a blank expression on her face.

Ami was immobile. Something is wrong here, something she cannot

place. She has always worked well with numbers, even variables and

complex matrices and equations but here before her is a very tangent

scene and she does not know how to strike a balance.

Makoto wonders where the bubbly Usagi has gone to. Eversince

that night, the girl whom she saved from a near road accident and from

idiotic bullies--the only girl who had the courage to befriend her

despite her reputation--the first to approach her in the cold grounds

of Juuban--Usagi,has been walking on eggshells. She's never laughed

spontaneously for what seemed like forever. Neither has she whined her

trademark wail that's never taken seriously but by Mamoru-san.

"If the senshi of love agrees, who am I to argue?" Jupiter

said, standing up to emphasize her point.

For Usagi, two scouts are enough to support her stand. Her

decision stands as the third in accord. Three to two. Ami won't defy

her. Rei would if she knew she's part if not the sole reason Usagi is

doing this but never will Usagi tell. And she made Luna promise that

she would not breathe a word either.

Usagi stood up and picked her organizer, the only accessory she

brought save from her brooch and communicator. She purposely left the

locket. She headed down the temple steps after she had silently excused

herself. With Luna by her side, they exited the temple grounds.

Certain that Usagi can't hear them, Ami found her voice.

"You didn't even talk Usagi-chan out of it, Mina-chan," Ami

started.

"I was the first one who cried no, remember?"

Mako remained standing, unable to second Ami for she had

already vouched her vote for Minako.

"It may be for the best," Rei quietly said.

'Best for whom, for you!' Minako would like to yell but bit

back her tongue instead. The senshi of fire, the princess of Mars,will

never understand. Not now. And Minako admires Usagi's clairvoyance in

knowing this.

"I expected more from Mamoru-san, though. He isn't blind not to

know how Usagi-chan might feel being around his sophisticated college

"friend" who is hopelessly devoted to him," Makoto stressed the word

friend and deliberately removed the s.

"Don't blame Mamoru-san!" Rei tried to control herself--and

failed. But it was lost on Ami and Mako who never seriously believed it

when Rei tells them all that Mamoru is her boyfriend. Nevertheless, her

outburst had an impact to the princess of love, Venus, though the

blonde beauty decided to appear as oblivious as the two.

"No one is blaming anybody, Rei-chan," Minako nearly

sweatdropped. Ami's coolness would make a luscious cucumber appear dry.

"I think you should make her change her mind, Venus," Ami turned to her

abruptly that Minako was taken aback.

"I may be a decoy princess but I stand by the real one's

decision. As far as I'm concerned, this meeting is over. We don't have

all day, right Mars?" Venus thought she heard Rei's strangled breath

when Ami suggested she, Minako, should make Usagi change her mind. But

the love senshi is beyond feeling anything now.

"PRIN-----Usagi-chan!" Minako squealed, glad to have caught

up with the pale beauty. Usagi, she thought, is walking far too slowly

for her own good, and to Minako's benefit.

"I know why you did it, you know. Saori-san is no competition

and Mamoru-san is totally gone on you," Minako said, side by side with

Usagi.

"I did it for myself."

"You did it for friendship's sake."

"V-babe--"

"You know, this is my favorite spot here in Tokyo. Or I should

say, in Japan. The bridge over the river, the cherry blossoms in

sight," Minako walked toward the railings and looked down on the

greenish-blue water.

"Thanks, V-chan, for understanding. I should have known that I

cannot hide something like this from you, ne?"

"No," Minako prolonged her answer and pretended an insulted

glance in Usagi's direction who was now beside her. The two of them

surveyed the violet and white lilies afloat below.

"The prince is your fate, Usagi-chan. He will always find a way

to be with--"

"Please don't speak of fate. I am so tired of destiny. Destiny

is what we make it, I'd like to believe, or so they say."

"I can see that doing this is killing you. You love him so

much," Minako waited for a denial but it never came. "And you love some

people way too much too," she tried to get a reaction.

"They deserve it," Usagi vaguely identified whom.

"Perhaps."

"Hey! You are the senshi of love. Can't you at least be sure?"

Minako merely rolled her eyeballs and the two of them shared a

small girlish laugh.

"You do not have to do this, princess" Minako's eyes were

compassionate as they looked at her. Usagi moved away from the bamboo

railings and walked ahead. Minako followed her.

"You do not believe me, do you? In time Rei-chan will recover

from her infatuation and she'll discover how foolish she have acted and

how futile it was all," Minako reasoned.

"Yes, and she'll feel guilty by how she treated me and she'll

grow farther from me than she is now, I would lose her friendship

either way. And what if it's not infatuation as you--"

"And you think by making her think that Saori-san is the reason

you are doing this--"

Usagi shook her head.

"I did not make anybody believe that. It's Luna's fault. She's

worse at lying than I am. Nobody needs to know, V-chan. I prefer it

that way."

"And what about Mamoru-san? You think this is fair to him?"

"All is fair in love and war."

"So this is love, ne?"

"You are hopeless!" Usagi cried in mock surrender.

"Don't worry about me, Minako-chan. I command you to enjoy your

vacation and not return until you do. I assure you I'll be fine.

Somehow I feel guilty that all of you feel responsible for me, out of

duty, and it's just--"

"Don't say a word!" Minako warned, closing her eyes and signing

stop with her left hand. "You know--"

"Thank you Minako-chan. I cannot repay you in any way."

"You do owe me your friendship." A princess who would die for

her, Minako thought, never doubting for a minute that Usagi will do

almost everything for those she loves.

Minako looked at Usagi's disappearing form. She had mentioned

that she and Luna parted ways at the last temple step. Minako slowly

walked to the big cherry tree by the river side.

Usagi is very wrong if she thinks Mamoru will choose anyone

over her. Eyes on the horizon, Minako recalled her first encounter with

the destined sweethearts. That one time when she was as clueless as the

two about their secret identities.

It was one of those days when, being a new student and feeling

almost a foreigner in your own land got on one's nerves. Minako gave

in to the temptation to enter the crown and shook herself out of her

depression, if only to see what's in store. For the moment, she

contented herself by sitting on a stool and sipping a soda.

The person on the counter—she came to know later as Furuhata

Motoki, was serving her all right, but she's certain that his attention

was on something else.

Venus followed Motoki's gaze and found a raven-haired guy

approaching one of the video boxes. He stopped and on sight

was a gorgeous blonde who was unaware of being watched, much less of being

approached. Only the blonde was playing then and that made the place a lot

quieter than when a bunch of graders were shoving one another for their

turn.

"Hey, odango atama!" Minako winced at the wrong title that

seemed so fitting. "Did you manage to get Sailor V murdered today?"

"Go away, baka," she said without looking. "I should have known

you're going to be here by now and left already."

Minako's eyes shifted to four senior high girls (she could tell

from the pins on their uniform) on one of the not so distant tables.

They were obviously aghast and lost as to how the petite blonde would

speak vile words to the drop dead gorgeous hunk who was obviously the

object of their being here.

These girls, like most of the female population in the arcade

would love the attention of the attractive man, even if only to tease

them. Mercilessly, they would prefer.

"You know, for such an avid fan of Sailor V, you are doing her

an injustice by playing her game." The guy has now leaned closer, his

dark head over the girl's pale one, one of his hands on the game

machine's edge.

Minako lifted an eyebrow at the comment. _So she loves Sailor V._

"You know, if I know Sailor V, I'll make her punish you."

Minako now has two arched eyebrows. So this girl planned to make a

trasher out of her!

Game over, the blonde was now facing

the man. Their heads were only inches apart. The guy wouldn't move and

the blonde would never admit defeat by backing off.

"If I have a building, I'll make certain you fall from it."

From where Minako was sitting, it was clear that the exotic

blonde was the building and the dark guy had already fallen.

"Maybe you should study more so you'd at least have the chance

to own a building," Minako heard him say. Tsk. Tsk. Never bug anybody

about his/her studies. Minako thought the guy had more sense. Her

attention was suddenly taken by two teenagers who were two stools away

from her.

"Don't bother," the other one said, holding the brown-haired

guy's shoulder. "They breathe for it. And she can manage," it dawned on

Minako that they were speaking about the arguing couple. Mr. Knight in

Shining Armor here wanted to rescue the damsel in distress but another

guy said 'That's not your princess, buddy.'

"Trust me, I've been there. I've seen this before," Minako

should have known. The girl in question was far too pretty to be

missed by the guys who frequent this place. But by the looks of it,

someone had taken prior claim and all entities here know to whom the

blonde belongs to, if only she wouldn't be so stubborn. Or if only he

would change his strategy. Or some of the guys could try, and have

their share of venomous glare from the dashing rake.

The brown-haired guy eased on his seat and turned to his soda,

drinking in large gulps. Minako thought he was kawaii, but not a match

for the fiery blonde.

This fight scene must be a routine, then. And everyone here

must be anticipating the sparring between the two. Well, the play today

must be one of the mild cases.

"Why don't you find somebody else to pester?" Minako heard her

mutter under her breath. Would the blonde really like that? "Rei-chan

would love it." _Who is Rei-chan?_ Minako thought.

"Perhaps."

"Don't talk to me until you're sure," she stood up. "Let me

pass." He deliberately blocked her way.

"And make you klutz out? No way," A couple of girls laughed a

bit too loud for the blonde's taste and she glared at the man in front

of her whose only answer was a handsome smile. The girls around would

kill to have him smile at them like that.

"Jerk!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Get out of my way, baka!"

'_They are both hopeless,'_ Minako thought.

The blonde was able to escape her torturer. Maybe, he let her

escape.

Minako's eyes followed the girl's fast pace. The charming

clutter of the wind chime pronounced the fuming blonde's exit.

The audience seemed to be disappointed. The show was less

exciting today. Their favorite blonde had left without giving much of a

fight.

When Minako turned for her soda, she tasted it carbonate-free.

And it was 'cold'. About to order another, she noticed that the

dark-haired college guy was now talking with the friendly face by the

counter.

"Why do you tease her so, Mamoru-san? Usagi-chan is trying her

best to get out of your way, you know."

'Duh! Most people would not know why some people do things they

don't usually bother with even if it's big enough to eat them,' Minako

cried to herself.

"Odango atama is fun to tease." _Yeah, right. Convince yourself, Buddy._ What a lousy excuse.

"She hates that name, ne?"

"She hates me, Motoki," the guy named Mamoru said, implying

that nothing he'd do would make a difference.

"She does not. Usagi-chan could never hate anybody," Motoki

replied.

"Ja ne, Motoki-san," Mamoru left without a single glance to the

girls fawning at him.

The guy left shortly after the girl. _It figures._

The wind blew hard enough to make cherry blossoms fall before

Minako's eyes. She glanced at her watch. Time she woke up from her

reverie. Somehow, she was thankful to the princess for giving her

something to ponder about. It took her mind off Alain and her best

friend Ann. It is in this light that she tried to understand Rei,

however different the miko was from her. Gratefully, she

and Usagi shared almost the same view on the matter. What would have

happened if Usagi was the type to rub it in Rei's face that Mamoru-san

would never consider anyone but his princess? Luckily, Usagi cared for

other people's feelings more than her own so the question was irrelevant.

Her feelings for Alain—maybe it would be different when she

saw him this time, with Ann as his wife already instead of fiancée.

Maybe, this was how she knew that Rei's feelings were

superficial, pale and shady compared to Usagi's love. Love is never

bitter, Minako would argue.

_But everybody has a right to their feelings,_ Usagi would say. The sad part was that only a few people knew where right ended and responsibility

began. Minako believed Usagi was waiving her right, which, in her

opinion, was not highly commendable.

Minako lifted her eyes to the azure skies, their mirror. There

was nothing to worry. Mamoru-san would find his way to Usagi-chan, if it

took him a lifetime. The world was so small. Usagi loved him

selflessly. And he was drawn to her like the earth to the moon. Or was it

the other way around? Minako shook her head. Science was certainly not

one of her favorite subjects. Maybe because it can't explain love (it's

only her excuse why so as not to do well in it, she knows).

She picked up a sakura petal and walked the path leading to the

bus station. They would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi then shifted her pale blue orbs to the street through the glass panes. "It must be late. I failed to notice how dark it is already." She fumbled for the communicator in her bag to glance at the time, knowing she can't bring it to the open. "I left my wristwatch at home."

Motoki simply looked way past her head to the round opal clock on the wall. "It's not even four yet. 'Sure is going to rain. Not my weather. My cue to close up early." He grinned sheepishly.

"True. You need rest," Usagi remarked. It's a Sunday and there were only a few customers.

"From waht? Missing Reika?"

"I'm not sure she would like that." She stood up, wishing she could forget that Mamoru was just a table away, watching her like a hawk.

Motoki laughed at the comment and she found his gaiety infectious. She never thought she'd ever miss her bubbly self. _This just isn't normal_, she silently cried.

Usagi was about to open the famous glass doors when the blonde behind the counter called her attention. "I would love to hear your story some day, Usagi-chan. Come back soon, okay?"

She smiled, and was going to reply and say she'll think about it when she found herself smiling up to a face that seemed to have been etched on her eyelids. The scent of his expensive cologne sent a painful lurch to her stomach.

_Breathe, _her brain reminded.

He held the door ajar for her, his eyes on the space between them.

She was thankful and regretful that he was not even looking.

"Thank you," she murmured. Was her pitch too low? She had taken a step forward when he held her wrist.

"It's raining. Let me take you home." He still wasn't looking. Did she only imagine the pleading, almost breathless tone of his? She must have...

"It's okay, Mamoru-san, you don't have to—" her heart almost stopped when she felt his jacket on her shoulders. How could she refuse him now? And why does he have to be so... wonderful? Not now, please...

"My car is in the basement."

SHE AWOKE TO THE SCENT OF HOT CREAMY CHOCOLATE teasing her lethargic state. She has fallen asleep! She hastily got up, noting the faint smirk on Mamoru's handsome face. He was holding a mug in his right hand, and must have been leaning over her sleeping form while...

"I'm so sorry," she dramatically said, touching the soft pillow that suffered her hazy condition for the past couple of minutes. She noticed the checkered cream and brown blanket on her thighs and can't help coloring a bit; his things.

"So you should be," he remarked, as if meaningfully.

Not knowing what to make of his comment, she reached for the mug of chocolate on the center table. "I thought you would offer me tea." She smiled to her mud, very pleased. She missed this; terribly. She missed him.

"What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

She felt the creamy substance scorch the tip of her tongue and a portion of her lower lip in her attempt to keeping the hot liquid spilled all over her white dress. Didn't she just wake up? Why did it seem like she was dreaming?

"When... um, what—er..."

"I WANT YOU BACK."

So he knew. Luna said he would. Mina assured her it would not take a lifetime. Did it still matter how?

"You never lost me," she whispered.

His retort was an icy glare that could freeze the lake surrounding Mt. Fuji.

"I live in hope that you would just fall in love with me all over again." She put down the mug, uncaring whether she'd spoil the lovely chocolate. She tried to smile. It turned out bitter sweet when tears glinted in her eyes.

How could he argue with that? Mamoru blew up his bangs in exasperation. She drives him crazy all the time.

Usagi stood up and turned to leave. She didn't want to break down in front of him.

"I said I will take you home," he said, stading up to keep in pace with her 'flight'. "There was a time when I hoped that you would come to regard my apartment as that," he added in low a soft tone. He would build her a castle reminiscent of the silver millennium if it would make her happy.

"Don't hate me, Mamo-chan," the endearment slipped.

And it thawed Mamoru's heart. But he cannot yield. She could not continue this running, not away from him anyway.

It had stopped raining. The sky was clear and the refreshed surrounding was beginning to show the real hour of the day. It was only a minute past five. They drove in silence. He turned the stereo on. It must be destiny.

So here we are again

I guess it must be fate...

Mamoru stopped before Usagi's house.

He brushed a tear that flowed down her soft flawless cheek. He was most tempted to kiss her right that moment more than anytime he had known.

"Tears don't befit you, Princess," he softly told her.

"I've shed so many for you, my Prince. I'm surprised there is still any left."

"And it's always my fault?"

"More or less." She smiled through her tears effortlessly.

He kissed her then, soft, slow and utterly sweet. How could she think that he would want to give up on her, on them, ever?


	3. Chapter 3

_I seem to have lost a page of this fic… tsk tsk…_

It took Mamoru three persons to convince for this meeting to happen. A tryst, he preferred to call it before an hour slipped by. Except that he was absolutely certain that she would not mind spending an entire lifetime of theirs in silence. And where would that leave them?

She picked up her handbag on the table, carefully avoiding Mamoru's watchful gaze. It pained him to know how quietly she was willing to slip away from his life.

"Coward," he taunted.

She was about to leave earlier, as soon as he had entered actually, when he told her that her friends would be coming over; that Mina insisted that they wait for the group to gather in the Crown and leave together.

"I can't go with you guys anyway. Tell the girls to enjoy for me." Ami and Lita would sure enjoy the party as Motoki would be tagging along.

That was when Motoki sauntered over. He blocked the corner Usagi was about to depart and all she could do was sit back.

She had always been sweet with him, Mamoru noted sourly.

"I need to go, Motoki-kun," she insisted, searching the guy's eyes.

Mamoru would give half the world to have her look at him for a split second with that conviction.

"Mamoru here giving you a hard time?" Motoki queried.

"Not really," she answered, smiling.

She then reverted to a more relaxed pose on her seat.

"I thought you were leaving." Mamoru's eyes were dangerously set on her.

"Yes, I really should be. If you'll excuse me, Motoki-kun," she asserted her earlier decision.

For the nth time in his life around this woman, Mamoru could not believe himself. He could not believe that he was actually jealous of his best friend! He carefully controlled his breathing, afraid that the two sitting across him would hear his pounding heartbeat. And didin't he want her to stay?

Usagi leaned back on the cream colored booth that she and Motoki are sharing. What ever made her agree to Mamoru's suggestion to wait here? She should have her brain checked up instead.

"Don't leave, Usagi-chan. You see, this is like a reunion," Motoki insisted.

"A reunion?" Usagi repeated.

"Remember the last time the three of us went out? The time when you were worried sick about your friend whom you said believe herself in love? What ever happened to that? To her, I mean?" Motoki casually asked.

How could Motoki recall such details?

"You know about it?" Motoki asked Mamoru when the latter didn't comment.

"Quite." Mamoru dismissed the inquiry lighty, making Usagi think he was just tagging Motoki along.

He couldn't have known, could he? Not without his memories…

Motoki was silent for some minutes. He then massaged his nape in a manner that made Usagi wonder how tired he must be feeling—and how lonely, with Reika-chan in Africa.

Tired, she understood. Lonely, she empathized better with.

To answer Motoki's question, "Well, she came out of the situation very well. Better than I could have done if I were in her place in fact."

Mamoru never doubted that. Not that he believed that Usagi would remain a wreck if what happened to Naru happened to her, but she sure would not let herself be happy again—at least not inside—and she would have a guilt complex wider than the universe.

He could cope better, could he? Like what had been happening these past weeks when the little rabbit decided to "free" him without his consent. Didn't she know that she _is_ his freedom?

Motoki faintly smiled at Usagi's attempt to cheer him up. He didn't really expect her to answer him. There had been times when this slip of a girl was able to render him and a number of not-so-ordinary people speechless with her straight responses to problematic questions.

Perhaps what amazed him most is the nagging impression that deep inside, Usagi was doing this to save him. But at her age, and tracing her penchant 'carefree-ness' and lighthearted approach to life, Usagi could not possibly doing this on that profound purpose, could she? But her serene, beautiful face would not betray what was running trough her golden head.

"I think Naru believes he does not need to be around to remind her of his affection for her," Motoki caught her words, waking him up from his reverie, "And I guess until she finds someone else to love, he does not need to be around for her to continue loving him. Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

"What about you? What do you think?" Mamoru asked crisply, to Motoki's surprise.

Motoki thought that despite his best friend's denials, the latter did always take Usagi very seriously.

"It doesn't matter what I think."

_Oh, that's too bad! _Motoki bowed his head in frustration. Why did she always do her best to irritate him? Unlike other females who fish for Mamoru's attention, her indifference was Usagi's best offense. _Perhaps I can help these two._

"Of course your opinion matters, Usagi-chan," Motoki placed his arms on the table and leaned forward, noting Mamoru's reaction as he did so.

"Somebody made you so cynical about love, Odango?"

_He really knew how to treat her._ Motoki tapped the table to keep his virtue.

"I have a very healthy love life, thank you very much," she answered saccharinely to both guys' stupefaction.

Why… she was just… well – Motoki did for a while forget that she _is _– seventeen. Already._ How time flies by!_

"I beg your pardon?" Mamoru's eyes were like blue chips of ice.

"Really, Mamoru! Don't tease the angel. She's not even eighteen. She may not even have met her prince yet." Motoki tried to clear the air. But Mamoru was looking at him as if he would like to shin him for the comment.

"Oh, I've met my prince all right, Motoki-kun," Usagi quietly said. She then smiled sweetly, as if to herself, remembering.

It was all to Mamoru's chagrin. Could she be thinking of another prince? There certainly was that white-haired freak Diamond…

"And?" Motoki found himself intrigued. Then again, Usagi _is _really more than pretty…

"And what?" Usagi raised a fine eyebrow.

"What's your story?" Motoki asked.

"Oh, well, it's no fairy tale ending—"

"It's ended?" Mamoru sharply countered.

Usagi paled and her lower lip quivered. She then shifted her pale blue orbs to the street, trough the glass panes. "It must be late. I failed to notice how dark it is already." She futilely fumbled for the communicator in her bag, knowing how she could not bring it to the open.

Motoki simply looked way past her head to the round opal clock on the wall. "It's not even four yet. 'sure is going to rain. It's my cue to close up early," he grinned sheepishly.

"True. You need rest," Usagi remarked.

"From what? Missing Reika?" he stood up and went to the counter as a customer paid.

"I'm not sure she would like that." She stood up after Motoki, wishing she could forget Mamoru was just across and watching her like a hawk does it's prey.

Motoki laughed at the comment and she found his gaiety infectious. She never thought she would miss her bubbly self ever. This just isn't normal, she silently conceded.

Usagi was about to open the glass doors when the beach boy blonde called her attention. "I would love to hear your story someday, Usagi-chan. Come back soon, okay?" This was her first visit in months now.

She was smiling, and about to reply and say she'll think about it when she found herself smiling up to a face that seemed to be etched on her eyelids. His expensive cologne sent a painful lurch to her stomach. Breathe, her brain reminded.

He held the door ajar for her; his eyes focused on the space before them.

She was thankful and regretful that he was not even looking.\

"Thank you," she murmured. Was her pitch too low? She turned to leave when he held her wrist.

"It's raining. Let me take you home." He still wasn't looking. Did she only imagine the pleading and almost breathless tone of his? She must have…

"It's okay, Mamoru-san," as she must have imagine him grimaced at the address, "you don't have to—" How can she refuse him now? And why does he need to be so wonderful?

"My car is in the basement," he said.

She knew him enough to say that he was not walking his normal strides. He was deliberately making her lead the way to his car.

Motoki looked up in time to see Mamoru's hand lightly holding the black jacket on Usagi's form.

_He isn't kidnapping the poor girl in dim rainy daylight, is he?_ Motoki shook his bright head and smiled despite the hour.

The princess and the prince.

It just sounded so apt. Perfect in fact.

Mamoru was waiting for the air conditioning to soothe the car temperature when he noticed her delicate hands extending the jacket to him. He casually caught it and threw it in the back seat, carefully avoiding brushing fingers with her, as he knew she wanted it to be.

Still, he could not help reaching for the seatbelt on her side and fastening it for her. He missed the scent of her black cherry shampoo. She always had him wondering if she used strawberry or vanilla bubble bath for the day.

"Vanilla," he huskily murmured and noticed her eyes widen.

He pulled out of the parking lot to sweep the rush of heat that overwhelmed him upon recognition of the power she had over him.

"How are you?" she asked after a while.

"How do you think?" He tried to pour in as much sarcasm as he could muster. Her peaches and cream complexion was not helping any.

_Had she already forgotten…_

The thought boiled his blood. Just as suddenly, nature was siding with him when a loud thunder rumbled. It almost made the tiny rabbit leap off her seat were it not for her belt.

"Easy. It won't get you. Not with me beside you."

"Beside me…" he thought he heard her say.

Rain poured as if someone was draining a dam over their heads. Luckily, Mamoru's car was premier class. But driving was hard caused by the hazy windows.

"You'll be drenched before you manage to walk to your front door. I suggest we stop by at my apartment."

"You can drop me off at Lita's—" she stopped speaking when he turned his eyes on her.

"Are you sure she's home?" he asked.

"Well… no, but—"

"Then, there's no harm taking my suggestion, right?"

"No?" she thought she half-asked. "Okay…"

No harm indeed, her heart hammered.

Mamoru safely parked his car in the condominium space allotted for him. Not a single drop of rain ruffled Usagi's pretty in white existence.

"A shame to have that dress ruined by the rain," he quietly observed.

Was he praising her attire? Usagi unconsciously touched the thin double strap holding the satin material over her small frame. It was straight with a silver clip hugging the waistline area and reached down half an inch above her knees. It suited the fair sunshine earlier. She noticed it matched the rainstorm better.

"It never occurred to me that it would rain."

"It looks fine, don't worry. Even in my weather, I believe you would say."

She smiled at him and he forgot that it was raining. Suddenly, it was all sunshine.

"I believe autumn is more your season."

He walked, not wanting to care if she would follow but went against restraint and looked back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of her pale gold hair.

He searched his pockets for his door keys.

"Welcome home." He waited for her to say that she _is_ home but was disappointed.

"Tea?" he asked, already knowing her aversion to the stuff on rainy days.

_Chocolate makes you happy—at least it makes me so--… so I drink it when it's raining. Rain makes me gloomy…_

"Thank you." He must have gotten used to Rei's preference for the scented green herb, Usagi thought sadly.

Mamoru smiled to himself. He could still read her like a book. "Make yourself comfortable." She had turned her lovely back on him and was finding his cds on the metal rack more interesting than his presence.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen.

Sensing that Mamoru was out of sight, Usagi freely breathed the air around. She reminded herself that she did not want to remember anything. Neither did she want to blame herself for allowing him to rule her life even for just this moment.

She awoke to the scent of hot creamy chocolate teasing her lethargic state. She had fallen asleep! She hastily got up, noting the faint smirk on Mamoru's handsome face. He was holding a mug in his right hand, supported by the left and must have been leaning over her sleeping form for all she knew.

"I am so sorry," she dramatically said, touching the soft pillow that suffered her hazy condition for a matter of twenty minutes. She noticed the checkered cream and brown blanket on her thighs and could not help coloring a bit: his things.

"So you should be," he remarked.

Not knowing what to make of his comment, she reached for the mug of chocolate which was now on the coffee table across her. "I thought you would offer me tea?" She smiled to her mug, very pleased. She missed this. Terribly. She missed him.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

She felt the creamy solution scorch the tip of her tongue and a portion of her lips in her attempt from keeping the stuff spilling all over her white dress. Didn't she just wake up? Why did it seem like she was dreaming?

_Boyfriend? _ "When… um, what… er—"

"I WANT YOU BACK."

So he knew. Luna said he would. Mina assured her it would not take another lifetime. Did it still matter how?

"You never lost me," Usagi replied.

His retort was an icy glare that could freeze the lake surrounding Mt. Fuji.

"I live in hope that you would just fall in love with me all over again." She put down the mug, uncaring whether she spoiled the lovely chocolate. She tried to smile. It turned out bitter sweet for both of them.

How could he argue with that? He blew up his bangs in exasperation. She drove him crazy all the time. "And if I didn't?"

"It's my loss, not yours," she stubbornly answered back, hurt evident in her eyes. She stood up and turned to leave.

"I said I will take you home," he said, standing up to keep in pace with her _flight_. "There was a time when I hoped you would come to regard my apartment as that," he added in low tones. He would willingly build her a castle reminiscent of the Silver Millennium if it would make her happy.

"Don't hate me, Mamo-chan," the endearment slipped.

And it thawed Mamoru's heart. But he could not yield yet. She could not continue doing this running, not away from him anyway.

It had stopped raining. The sky was clear and the refreshed surroundings were showing the real hour of the day. It was just a few minutes past five. They drove in silence. Until he chose to turn the radio on. It must be destiny.

_So here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

"Do you like your fate? Do you really want to share it with me?" she asked, her head bent.

"I'm hurt you could doubt that."

_Deep inside we know_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

"Do you enjoy hearing me say I'm sorry? How many time do I have to repeat it for you to forgive me?"

"Do you think that is what I want to hear?"

_After all starts and stops_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

"I love you, Mamo-chan. I just don't want you to love me back out of responsibility," she said quietly after a while.

_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always brings me back to you…_

He stopped by a cherry tree near the park entrance. He shouldn't be doing this to her. It was his fault for not assuring her how much he love her minus the destiny. He held her hands and tipped her chin to look into her eyes. But the rabbit closed her eyes.

"Always remember that I will always love you more if I could, fate or not fate. Don't play with my memories again, okay?"

She then opened her eyes, blinked the tears, and saw that his face was just an inch away from hers. She closed them again when Mamoru's lips brushed hers. And then he deepened the kiss. Usagi lifted her arms to his neck.

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me_

_AFTER ALL._


End file.
